Reimagined
by Tessa Heronstairs
Summary: Tessa Gray's life was like any other. There was death, pain, sorrow. Yet also at times, happiness and joy. With no family left but her brother, she has all but given up on the prospect of love. However on a chance encounter, she meets new people, finding she can begin to see them as family. Perhaps with two of them, a little something more...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here we go! Figured it out.**

 **Hello everyone! So this is my first ever fan fiction! First off, I'm terrible with titles. That's my least favorite part of this story. If you have a better idea, let me hear it.**

 **Being this is the first chapter it is slightly more boring than future chapters may be. This is just explaining the past and introducing everyone to the story. I promise for more action in the future!**

 **I had never thought of doing fan fiction before. I discovered this website by chance and started reading for fun. I came across a specific story by an author who's writing a greatly enjoy. I began speaking with her and then decided to try out a story myself. She helped me navigate around this site and explained to me how to publish story's. I would like to send a shout out to her (divergentfan4life) and I hope you will check out her stories. She is an amazing writer!**

 **That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the story! :D**

Tessa was on her usual nightly walk. The one that left her alone with her thoughts. Every night, between eight and midnight, her brother Nathaniel would go off to a club and gamble. Every time, he took all the money he made from his day job and lost it all. If it weren't for his boss paying their bills, they would be out on the streets. She had never known someone to have such a relationship with their boss that the boss would pay the employees bills, yet she had learned not to question that.

All in all however, she enjoyed her time alone, walking the streets of London. Her brother hated her being out by herself, and being that his work times varied, she never knew when he would be home during the day, which closed off the option of wandering alone while he was at work.

At night however, when he went gambling, he was always gone and home by a certain time, leaving her time to herself, and this was what she chose to do with it. Walk and think.

On this particular night, she found herself thinking of her family. Not just of Nate, but of her whole family before, when it was full. When it was happy back in New York. When her brother would dance her around the room, letting her stand on his feet as he did so. Her mother and father would sit on the couch, watching with love in their eyes. They would never sit more than a few feet apart. Their love was always so strong that they would rarely quarrel.

Then one night, they just vanished.

She had never know why. Never understood. She still didn't. All she knew was she woke up one morning and they were gone. She had expected they would come back. Perhaps they had had a work emergency. However that spark of hope had quickly diminished when her aunt Harriet had come, telling them she would take care of them from then on.

So, she grew up with aunt Harriet as a mother figure. It hadn't been so terrible, yet the absence of a true mother sent a pain through her heart. The only thing she had left of her mother's was a ticking clockwork angel on a necklace around her throat. She touched a hand to it now, falling into the sweet rhythm of its ticking as she continued with her reminiscing.

As she had grown, her aunt thought her more lessons that she would need through life. Mostly on men and how to "deal" with them. Tessa smiled to herself. Aunt Harriet had always been very spirited. When it came to men, she always had more than enough advice.

Her aunt had passed away shortly after Nathaniel had come to live in London, and after her passing, Tessa had to come live with Nate. Tessa had sat right beside her aunt, grasping her hand as she had called Tessa by her mother's name. Had sat right beside her as she drew her final breath.

She quickly yanked herself from her memories, shaking her head as her hand fell away from her clockwork angel. That was the last place she wanted her thoughts to go. She stared at the ground as she walked, focusing on small nicks in the pavement of the sidewalk to clear her mind before she suddenly stopped.

Lifting her head, she let her gaze travel around the area. She had stopped under a street light along a silent stretch of road. Along both sides of the road, as far as she could see, were dark unwelcoming houses. Not a single light was on in any of those houses.

She bit her lip. She had wandered too far, lost in her train of thought, and now she had no idea where she was. She debated continuing forward, to see about finding someone who could direct her back to true civilization, or turning back, to find her way herself. She thought she could retrace her steps if she headed back, so she turned and started onward.

She walked on, hearing no sound of horse's hooves on pavement, seeing no trace of city light, and not finding a trace of another living being. She glanced around her. Surely she hadn't walked for this long without noticing how far she had gone. Shaking her head, she continued forward. There had to be someone up here she could speak to, if she didn't catch sight of the city first.

Tessa tilted her head curiously toward the dark houses. It couldn't be any later than ten. Where were all these people? She supposed there was a possibility these houses were abandoned. They looked worn down enough to be yet she couldn't find that true. She got a strange feeling near the houses. One she couldn't explain. A soft tingle in the back of her mind, telling her something wasn't right. She had thought for a moment she might be going insane, letting her imagination run too wild, but that was before she saw it.

It, For there was no other word to use. It was not male, not female, not even human. It had dark, sea blue skin, scales more like it, and it stood many feet taller than her. When it opened the slit she would assume was it's mouth, rows of yellow teeth gleamed in the light of the moon. It had black sunken sockets where its eyes should have been and long curved claws for fingers.

It loomed up in front of her and she choked on a scream before it advanced on her and she fell backwards, landing hard on her elbows. She rolled sideways just in time as it's teeth chomped down where she had just been seconds before. She scrambled to her feet and broke into a run down the street.

She heard it's heavy footsteps after her as she rounded a bend and ducked behind a bush, working to show her breathing. The blue scaled creature came into view, slowing as it walked past the bush she was hiding behind. Seeing the it from the back, she noted that it had a long tail that ended in four spikes. That tail now swayed back and forth slowly, then stopped, aimed at her bush. The creature turned and Tessa ducked all the way behind the bush, shutting her eyes tightly as she sent a silent farewell to her brother.

"Eremiel!" She heard a voice yell out before hearing an inhuman scream. She opened her eyes, blinking before she peered around the bush once more.

The first thing she saw was a steady light, like the glow of the moon. The second was the dark scarlet color that shown through that glow. Then the third was the man.

Maybe not man, yet not quite boy either. He launched himself at the creature for what she would guess was the second time. He was a whirl of dark and light, dark from his black hair, and light from what she could now see was a glowing blade.

He slashed his blade across the creature's side as it let out another inhuman scream before a low, menacing growl. The creature swung its tail toward the man, who lept over it easily and slashed out once more with his blade. The blade connected and embedded itself in the creature's upper back with the man hanging onto it.

The creature landed on all fours and rolled. Tessa's eyes widened, fearing the man would be crushed. However with a quick movement, quicker than she had ever seen someone move before, he was beside the creature's head. He had a new blade in his hand, for his old one was still set in the creature's back. This new blade he had did not glow, but was still very effective, for as the creature rolled onto its back, the man jammed the blade into its throat. It let out a final, high-pitched scream as it seemed to fold in on itself and vanish altogether, leaving nothing but a blackish blood where it had once been, and the blade the man had used to kill it, however it was only a hilt now. The blade had appeared to be eaten away.

The man turned to face down the street, a large smile plastered across his face. "You see Jem?" He called out, his voice slightly grough. "I told you I could handle it."

A few moments past, and she thought the man was insane for talking to no one. Then there was movement further down the street, followed an answering voice, more gentle than the first man's, yet firm. "I still wish you would have allowed me to help William. I am not completely useless you know." The owner of the voice stepped into view, heading toward the first man. William, she came to understand his name was, and this was Jem.

As Jem moved closer, she could see he was slim, with silver hair that shone white in the moonlight. His eyes matched his hairs color. He stopped directly in front of William. Standing beside each other, Tessa could see they were roughly the same height.

Where she has compared William and the blade as light and dark before she compared these two boys to day and night. Where William was dark hair and blue eyes, like the sky before the sun completely vanished, Jem was the sun itself. There was a soft light around him that seemed to balance the two of them out.

Too late, she realized she had missed William's response, for Jem was shaking his head. He looked up then, his face scanning the surrounding area. Tessa ducked back behind a bush, only hearing their voices now.

"It seemed the demon was after something." It was the owner of the gentler voice. Jem. There was a pause, then the same voice, prompting "Perhaps we should look around?"

"I don't see what good that would do us." Another pause, then a sigh. "Oh alright, alright. Let's make it quick. Charlotte said she wants a report on whether the demon was relevant or not"

There was the sound of two separate sets of footsteps and one sounded as if it was coming this way. Tessa's eyes widened and she looked around for an escape route. She backed away from the bush slowly, then turned and dashed down the street.

 **And there it is! I love leaving off at endings that leave you guessing. Some may hate me for that. Please leave reviews with what you liked, and what I could improve on. I welcome constructive criticism. Follow the story if you enjoy it. I would like to try to update frequently. Once a week maybe?**

 **Thanks again for reading! :D**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey again y'all. So we're onto chapter two. It seems there were a few of you who enjoyed chapter one and were anxious for more, so here it is. Hopefully this is a little more excitement for you! :D**

 **Stats for Ch 1- 36 views, 2 reviews, 1 Follower.**

Previous-

"It seemed the demon was after something." It was the owner of the gentler voice. Jem. There was a pause, then the same voice, prompting "Perhaps we should look around?"

"I don't see what good that would do us." Another pause, then a sigh. "Oh alright, alright. Let's make it quick. Charlotte said she wants a report on whether the demon was relevant or not"

There was the sound of two separate sets of footsteps and one sounded as if it was coming this way. Tessa's eyes widened and she looked around for an escape route. She backed away from the bush slowly, then turned and dashed down the street.

Now-

She hadn't made it more than a few feet before Tessa heard an exclamation of surprise, then a yell. She heard the footsteps once more, pounding on the ground behind her as they launched into action after her. The sound grew closer by the second.

The world seemed to grow sluggish suddenly, as if everything were moving in slow motion, aside from her mind. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching desperately for something, anything, she could use as a weapon. She knew they would catch up with her any second.

As her eyes darted sideways, she caught sight of a plank of wood with nails jutting out of it, just visible behind a wall that turned toward an alley. Without giving herself a second thought, she swerved toward it.

Tessa ran straight into the alley, quickly ducking to scoop up the plank. She turned and flinched as she felt the nails scrape against her skin of her lower leg. Then, swinging blindly, she made contact hitting the wall with the stick hard enough that it shook her bones. She blinked, dazed as her vision seesawed in and out of focus. She worked to zoom in on the two blurry figures in front of her -who had stopped in the way of the exit of the alley- and aimed her plank at them."What do you want?" She yelled out, trying to put force behind her words.

She heard a soft chuckle, coming more from the side of her than the front. "Over here miss" came a low, amused voice. After blinking a few more times, her vision finally fell into focus. Her eyes widened and she realized she had her plank leveled on the wall with the two men in her peripheral vision instead of in front of her. She let out a noise of frustration and repositioned her body so she was facing them.

She was still struggling to gain her breath and was shocked to find there weren't winded at all. Her eyes narrowed as she repeated her question. "What do you want?"

Jem took a step forward, his hands out in front of him, and his gaze gentle. "Just to talk miss. Please put the plank down." When she didn't move he glanced back at William who shrugged and moved past him, walking toward her.

Everything happened in an instant. Jem raised a hand as if to call William back, but before he could, Tessa swung the plank hard. She felt the impact at it connected with Williams arm, the jutting nails sinking into the skin. She heard a low, irritated grunt of pain with words of a different language. "uffern gwaedlyd." His hand wrapped around the plank, pulling it from his arm before he yanked it away from her. He tossed it aside, then turned to glare at her. Tessa's eyes widened as she saw a large red stain spreading over his arm.

Jem walked up beside William. "Easy Will." he turned a soft gaze on her. "Don't worry too much of it. There are many of us who have wanted to do that for a while." William, Will, growled and turned storming out of the alley. Jem looked after him, then back at Tessa. "i apologize on his behalf. I wish I could say he wasn't always like that but…" he smiled gently. "I am James Carstairs, but please call me Jem. Everyone does." He held out his hand. "And you might be?"

She watched his hand a moment, then carefully took it. "Ms. Teresa Gray."

He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly. His lips were warm. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Gray" He stood quite a few inches taller than her, so she had to lift her head to look up at him. Up close he appeared very pale, and his skin beside his all black clothing made him look like a glowing white figure under the bright moon light. She realized at this moment that he truly was like the day. With a warm smile and a glowing demeanor.

She pulled her hand from his and he tilted his head, a few strands of his silvery hair falling into his equally silvery eyes. "If I may ask Ms. Gray, what is a lady like you doing out so late at night in such a place?"

She hesitated, not sure how to answer that question, and instead came back with one of her own. "I heard you say earlier that that thing, that creature, was a demon. Is that true?"

Jem looked thoughtful, not seeming to mind the subject change. "Whether you choose to believe me or not, it is true." He looked down at her. "I'm assuming you were what it was after?"

Tessa's nodded lightly and in return, he did as well. "You aren't-" he began, then froze, his gaze sliding down to her feet. A slight sign of alert shows in his eyes* Miss, your bleeding!"

She followed his glance, catching sight of blood welling up on the fabric of her jeans slightly above her ankle. A lot of blood. She stared, faintly remembering the pain she had felt from cutting her leg with the nails of the wooden plank. She shook her head, ready to tell him she was fine, but the outsides of her vision were already going dark. A loud ringing sounded in her ears as her vision continued to darken. Her legs went out from under her as she sunk toward the ground. The last thing she saw was Jem darting toward her before the darkness consumed her.

 **A/N- There you have it! I live my endings! A week time period seems to work well for me so you'll get your next one some time next Sunday.**

 **I would truly love it if i could get some more reviews on this one. I not got 2 for chapter one. I love hearing what you guys have to say so please let me know any of your thoughts you have while reading this. That's all for now. Until next Sunday!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi hi! Onto chapter three!**

 **So I had gotten a comment on chapter two that asked what time period this was in. Thank you for asking. I would give a shootout to this person but they are only a guest. They know who they are though. This time period is when girls began wearing pants but before cell phones, so it's in the 1970's. :)**

 **If y'all ever have questions about my story ask them in the reveiws. I'll answer them in my next A/N and give a shoutout! I read all my reviews and I love that people take the time not only to read my story, but take the time to leave a review. A special thank you to those few who do!**

 **Stats for Ch 2- 29 Veiws, 1 reveiw, 1 follower**

Previous-

"I'm assuming you were what it was after?"

Tessa's nodded lightly and in return, he did as well. "You aren't-" he began, then froze, his gaze sliding down to her feet. A slight sign of alert shows in his eyes* Miss, your bleeding!"

She followed his glance, catching sight of blood welling up on the fabric of her jeans slightly above her ankle. A lot of blood. She stared, faintly remembering the pain she had felt from cutting her leg with the nails of the wooden plank. She shook her head, ready to tell him she was fine, but the outsides of her vision were already going dark. A loud ringing sounded in her ears as her vision continued to darken. Her legs went out from under her as she sunk toward the ground. The last thing she saw was Jem darting toward her before the darkness consumed her.

Now-

Will grumbled to himself as he turned the corner, away from the alley. He had a hand over his shoulder, where he felt the dampness of his blood.

"Wasting time with a mundane." He muttered as he pulled his stele from his weapons belt. "Demons go after them all the time. Why does it matter?" He slid off the jacket of his gear to reveal his shoulder where there were two small puncture wounds where the nails went in. He pressed the tip of the stele to his skin, pulling in a breath at the familiar burn as he drew an _iratze_ under the puncture wounds.

He relaxed as he felt the rune take effect and slid his jacket back on against the chill. Leaning up against the wall outside the alley, he slid this stele back into his weapons belt. He lifted his eyes to the dark sky. Not a single star winked out through the clouds that suffocated the sky.

"William!" He heard jem call his name and sprang off the wall into action. He spun the corner and raced into the alley, coming up short. Jem was kneeling on the floor, cradling the girl from earlier in his lap, who appeared to be unconscious.

Jen looked up at will, his eyes pale and dull, yet filled with concern. "She's bleeding."

Will started. "So?"

Jems gaze hardened. His parabatai rarely got angry with him. "So, we need to get her to someone who can help."

Will growled. "I don't see how we need to do any-" he broke off as Jem erupted into a coughing fit. Will raced forward, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jems coughing subsided and he pulled good hand away. The tension inside will eased as he saw no blood.

"By the Angel Will" Jem muttered. "Just take her, will you?"

Will bend down before his friend, taking the girl into his arms, and he stood. "Where do you propose we take her? A mundane hospital?"

He watched as Jem stood and looked at him. "The Institute."

Will almost dropped the girl in his arms as shock rippled through him. "The _institute?!_ Have you lost it Jem?! You want to take a mundane into the institute?!"

He nodded, his gaze challenging as it meets Will's. "Yes. She is injured and the silent brothers can heal her better than a mundane doctor." Will stared at Jem dumbfounded. Jem sighed and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket showing Will a rune. The familiar dark lines jumped out at Will. The rune of invisibility. "Did you forget we were glamoured will? She was able to see us. She has the sight."

Will stared at the mark on his friend's arm, then looked at the girl, really looked at her, for the first time. She had smooth, thick, wavy brown hair with an oval face. Her skin looked smooth and fair and beautiful. She was slender and light in his arms. He found himself wishing he had been paying more attention earlier so he might know what color her eyes were.

"Okay" will said, his eyes never leaving the girl in his arms. "Let's get her to the Institute."

Jem smiled. "Hey name is Ms. Gray. Theresa Gray Will nodded absently, still staring down at her as he turned and left the alley.

They mounted the steps of the Institute and Jem opened the door, allowing Will to go through. The door shut with a sound that echoed through the Institute, and was followed by the clipping of a woman's shoes on the floor. A moment later, a very small woman, almost child-sized, with thick, dark brown hair, a neat face, and dark brown eyes came into view.

"There you two are!" Charlotte explained. "Where have you been?" She paused is her steps as her gaze came to rest on Ms. Gray in Will's arms.

Will lifted his eyes to look at Charlotte. "Where shall I take her?" Charlotte stared open mouthed as Jem stepped forward, explaining what happened. The Demon chasing Ms. Gray, her running and them catching her in the alley -Will was glad he left out the board and nails incident-, and that brought then to the blood and fainting. Jem explained how she saw them when they were glamoured and that he was shure she had the sight.

Charlotte was silent through his explanation, and when he finished, she sighed. "We're in trouble now." She said softly before she turned and looked them deeper into the Institute.

 **A/N- Sorry I waited till tonight to upload it this week. I spent a lot of the day on tears… long story. It's a little short of a chapter and sorry about that as well. One last sorry, this may have a few more mistakes than normal. Please review and follow if you like. Thanks. Bye guys.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
